People usually squeeze tooth paste randomly from anywhere on the tooth paste tube, thus resulting in a randomly and irregularly deformed tooth paste tube. Sometimes, the tooth paste tube is broken or torn due to such a randomly squeezing action and the tooth paste leaks therefrom and produces an untidy condition.
A prior art tooth paste squeezer has therefore been developed. A conventional tooth paste tube usually has an end permanently sealed and an open end closed with a cap. The prior art squeezer squeezes tooth paste by winding a tooth paste tube from the sealed end thereof toward the capped end. The disadvantage of the prior art squeezer is that it is incapable of completely squeezing all of the tooth paste out of the tube due to the clearance between the windings of the tube.
It is therefore desirable to have a tooth paste squeezing device that not only starts squeezing tooth paste from the sealed end of the tooth paste tube, but is also helpful in completely squeezing the tooth paste out of a tooth paste tube.